


[podfic] Alleviation of Boredom

by margi_lynn (majoline)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Cover Art, Humor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-22 15:03:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majoline/pseuds/margi_lynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author Summary: Bored Aurors find a way to amuse themselves. Written because I needed some pointless fluff and kissing in the rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Alleviation of Boredom

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Alleviation of Boredom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/225760) by [dysonrules](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dysonrules/pseuds/dysonrules). 



> My wonderful betas are [mothlights](http://mothlights.livejournal.com/) and [perquistoromnia](http://perquistoromnia.livejournal.com/). Thank you both so very much *u* 
> 
> And I made the cover art, with credit for images to [Public Domain Pictures](http://publicdomainpictures.net/).
> 
> Thank you very much, [dysonrules](http://dysonrules.livejournal.com/), for the permission to record ♥

Chapters: 1  
Length: 00:15:03  
Size: 12.1 MB

[Download the MP3 courtesy of box.com](https://app.box.com/s/g4o8tmoystwd2kkax7p8)


End file.
